


Embraced in the coils

by Anonymous



Category: The Jungle Book - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Character Death, Crossover, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hypnotism, Jungle, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Nudity, Sorry Not Sorry, Vore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the villain's attack, Izuku got teleported into and unknown jungle where he meets a snake.
Relationships: Kaa (Jungle Book) & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Embraced in the coils

"THERE IS ANYBODY THERE?".

No answer. Izuku sighed after he shouted for the umpteenth time without results while walking randomly in the middle of the jungle. Not knowing what to do and what direction should he take. After fighting against the villains who assaulted the UA, how could he expect that one of them had the teleportation quirk that can teleport whoever he want even at the other side of the earth? It was like that one at the USJ, but stronger. He was using it on Ochako, but Izuku, as a hero, pushed her away, ending to be the one got teleported.

And now he was in the middle of a jungle. Not knowing where exactly. But for sure far away from Japan.

He couldn't help but thinking about his friends and classmates.

_Hope they stopped them. And that nobody else got teleported like me._

He had lost track of time after walking for hours, hoping to find at least a small village where he could find a way to contact Aizawa, get out of there and go back at UA, end the third year and get finally graduated. 

But he had to find that village! Or someone! 

Panicking, he started to jump from tree to tree thanks to his quirk.

Not knowing that something was stalking him.

_It's getting dark now._

Izuku decided it was better if he stop there and rest. He could continue with the exploration the next day, moving in the darkness wouldn't be a good idea and it would be dangerous, not knowing the area.

Sighing in exshaustion and defeat, he sat under a tree and took off his now stinky boots and then his sweaty socks and moaned in relief, sensing a little freedom for his bare feet after walking for hours. He arched his feet and curled his toes, stretching a little, then he massaged them to relieve the pain.

After that he relaxed, back resting at the trunk of a tree.

"Fuck...".

_I hope nobody else got send into a lost place like me..._

He embraced himself, curling his legs as if he was now a little terrified.

_Being alone in a place like this..._

He started to trembling, never felt to be so lonely in an immense jungle.

"Are you losssst?".

"AH~!" Izuku freaked for that sudden misteryous voice as he jumped on his feet, looking around "Who Is there? Where are you?!".

"Ssssssorry for ssssscaring you...".

"Where are you?" Izuku was in a defensive pose, getting ready to attack if necessary. He couldn't deny that he was a little relieved, knowing he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Jusssssst look up".

Following the suggestion of whoever was, Izuku lifyed his head. It may be dark, but not enough to not allow him to see a pair of yellow eyes in a scaly head. 

He jolted and backed away just for one step.

"Don't be ssssscared, I won't hurt you".

Being a little away, Izuku could have a better look of the being. It had brown and green scales... and his body was so long, without arms and legs.

It was a snake! A fucking talking snake!

"You're a snake! And you can talk!" Izuku was so surprised.

"Yessss, I'm a ssssssnake. And can talk. Sssshouldn't I talk?".

"Who are you?".

"Oh, yeah. Where are the good mannersssss? My fault..." the snake chuckled "My name issss Kaa. Now it's your turn".

For a moment the boy was hesitant to answer, then he said his name "I-Izuku...".

"Izuku... Nice to meet you. It isssss rare to ssssee an human here. Why do you look sssurprisssed?".

"I wasn't expecting to find an another animali with a quirk" the green-haired student answered, remembering Nezu, the principal of UA High School.

"Well... ssssurprissse!".

Izuku couldn't help but shyly smirk "Yeah... What a surprise".

"Why a human like you issss losssst here? Essspecially in a dangeroussss place like there".

"Oh... well, it is a long story...".

"I love long sssstories..." Kaa's tail wrapped friendly on Izuku's shoulder "And at leasssst you sssseem you need company, isssn't it?". 

Izuku remained silent, he didn't completely trust the snake even of he seemed friendly, but he was right. Being alone at night in the middle of the jungle was the last thing he wanted. And he had considered that Kaa would may guide him to the nearest village if there was one.

"Y-Yeah, I would love if you could stay with me..." .

"Of coursssse, human... With pleasssure..." smiled Kaa. He climbed down of the tree as he curled his tail "Get yoursssself confortable... ssssit on there".

"Oh... Are you sure? Okay..." Izuku then laid on the curled tail of the snake, finding it really comfy.

"And so, this is how I ended there" Izuku concluded the story about. 

"What a sssstory. Sssso, quirksss are like powersss, you ssssaid?".

"Yes, more or less...".

"And everyone hassss different quirkssss?".

"Yes...".

"What'ssss your?" after that, with enthusiasm, Izuku explained the functions of all of his seven quirks, the fact that he was born quirkless and how he inherited them by his idol.

"Wow, you sssseem really sssstrong!" Kaa was fascinated by him.

"Thanks..." Izuku laughed, blushing a little. He was now comfortable with the company of a talking snake that he had forgot being alone in the middle of a unknown jungle.

"Now that you explained me about that..." Kaa was in a thinking pose, with the tip of the tail on his chin "...I think I have alssso a ssssecond quirk".

"Really?!" the greenette seemed excited like a child.

"Do you want to ssssee it?".

"Yes! Please!".

"Ohoh, you sssseem pretty excited" chuckled Kaa, then he moved closer to Izuku's face as he lined his yellow eyes to his "Well, then I need you do jussst one thing".

"Sure! What?".

"Jussst look into my eyessss" answered the snake. Izuku nodded and followed Kaa's instruction. The snake smirked as he inched closer to the greenette as their nose were touching, then he looked deep into Izuku's eyes "Focusss on my eyessss".

"I'm looking, but what should I s- What?" Izuku stopped talking as he got amazed by something strange in Kaa's eyes. They had suddenly turned into colorful spirals, changing from blue to yellow, green to purple "Wow! Is that hypnosis?".

"Eheh, you're really sssmart..." chuckled Kaa, not stopping what he was doing now "...now relax and look into my eyessss, you need to ressst... exploring the foresssst all day ssshould be quite exhausssting, isssn't it?".

"Y-Yeah... you can stop now..." noticing that the snake won't dare to stop, Izuku tried to move away his eyes or at least close them, but, strangely, not only he wasn't able to do, but he felt like he didn't want to do. It was like if he was now really attrachted to Kaa's eyes, mesmerized by the colourful spirals as he gave now a beeter look on them changing colours. 

"Yesss, good boy" Kaa hissed, pressing his forehead against Izuku's, their eyes now really close to each others, almost touching. Then he started to sing "Jussst look at the pretty colorsss. Aren't thossse pretty?". After that, even Izuku's eyes started to turn into colourful spirals, imitating Kaa's eyes.

"Y-Yes, so pretty... so beautiful..." his instict said that he should try to get free from Kaa's power, but for some unknown reason he didn't see why he should do. Why he should look away from something beautiful and relaxing? As long as he kept his eyes staring into the pool of colours, his mind started slowly to slip away as he was even losing the sight of everything around him. 

Inside him there was just a little part that was hoping he could break out of snake's control, like he did with his friend with a brainwashing quirk. But it seemed to not happen, maybe because Kaa's 'quirk' was more powerful, and as the more the boy looked at the pretty colors in Kaa’s eyes, more reducted will be the chance of escape.

"Yesss... they are beautiful..." Kaa said as he speed up the colors in his eyes, and so did the colors in Izuku's eyes "...jussst forget everything... jussst look at the pretty coloursssss and your troublesss will vanissssh...".

"Y-Yes... no troubles anymore..." murmured emotionlessly Izuku, drool coming from his mouth as he kept staring deeply into the multiple colours of snake's eyes. His mind was now almost completely empty that he had barely sensed the tail slowly wrapping around his body, starting from the ankles all the way up to his neck. It didn't take so long for Kaa to coil him completely from ankles to neck, leaving out free just his head and his bare feet. Now Izuku was completely immobilized, but he didn't know about it as long as he was still mesmerized by the spirals.

"Trussssst in me... trusssst in me..." the snake's voice sounded like a lullaby as the words went deep inside Izuku's empty mind as he moaned, enjoying the embrace of the coils around him, his mind completely slipped out.

Suddenly, there was a sound like a _PING_ and Izuku's body stiffened, a goofy smile appeared on his face as his eyes were wide open and in constant spirals. His expression was dumb and ridiculous.

Izuku was now officially under the control of the snake, who let out a villainous laugh.

 _What a foolisssh -_ Kaa thought, admiring his new hypnotized catch - _easssily trusssting me. Your biggessst missstake. And now I'm going to eat you._

He freed the greenette from his coils as with his tail he lifted Izuku's head by the chin, making him look into his eyes again "Now, obey to your massster... and take off your clothessss".

"Yes, master" said the hypnotized boy, not stopping to keep a dumb smile on his face. He unzipped his hero suit as he slid it down to the ankles. Then it was the turn for his underpants.

Izuku was now completely naked in front of his snake master.

"Good boy, now relax and do nothing. Jussst let me embrace you..." Kaa sweetly talked as his tail coiled the boy again "Let me take care of you...".

"Yes, master...".

Once coiled Izuku from neck to ankles for the second time, Kaa stared down at his catch, licking his lips as he opened his maw as wide as he could and then approached to the entranced Izuku, who only kept the grin in his face and the spirale on his eyes, and slowly swallowed his head into his mouth. 

Izuku's head was now completely swallowed by the snake in just a gulp, but the boy didn't fight... like he was having the pleasure to get eaten by his master. 

Kaa widened his maw to swallow the lagerst parte of Izuku's body, the shoulders. It was the hardest part, but talking his time, and with much patience, Kaa managed to fit them in his mouth. From now it will be more easy and fast eat the rest of the body, since he didn't need to open more wide his mouth anymore.

He could feel how Izuku was so calm and relaxed inside his gullets and smirked.

He procedeed, gulping sometimes, as he managed to take all of Izuku's upper body into him.

While swallowing his body, Kaa removed his coils from Izuku, not worried that he could escape since he couldn't easily break out of his trance and also because it was too late... once inside the snake's gullets, he won't escape anymore.

He managed to swallow Izuku's ass and groin as Kaa could feel, with his tongue, the salty taste of his little dick. And he should admit that it wasn't bad.

Moans after moans as he kept swallowing the unfortunate student, who was so close to become a hero, what was left for Kaa to take, After thighs and knees, were Izuku's legs and feet. And for that, he needed the help of his tail.

Tilting his head backwards, and with his tail wrapped around Izuku's ankles as he raised them up in air.

The snake pushed a little the victim deep inside his gullets until his maw reached to the ankles. Flicking his tongue on Izuku's soles and toes, Kaa couldn't help but enjoying the taste of them. He could hear Izuku giggling, despite being under hypnosis. Kaa was tickling his feet. 

Without losing another time, Kaa took one another gulp, taking Izuku's bare feet and closed the maw. Izuku was entirely inside the snake, now destined to be Kaa's food. The latter gulped one last time, sending Izuku deeper inside the gullets, sealing him to the worst fate. The only positive thing about it for him was that he will never be aware of what's happening to him until the end. As long as there were still the beautiful colors filling his eyes and minds, nothing else would matter for him.

"That wassss a good meal" Kaa let out a sigh of relief, it was a long time since he ate so good. Looking at the bulge on his body, were Izuku was now, he whispered "Now, my dear Izuku... be a good boy and resssst... be part of my body now...". 

Izuku heard his master from inside him as he answered for the last time "Yes, master!".

"Sssssleep now..." Kaa sweetly talked.

After that, Izuku, with the dumb smile still printed on his face, slowly closed his colourful eyes as he went to a slumber, from where he will never wake up anymore.

At the same time, Kaa suddenly yawned, feeling sleepier. Then he laid down somewhere near as he said yo the bulge on his long body "Thank you Izuku for the good meal". He giggled before closing his eyes and went to a deep sleep.


End file.
